


The War

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting, Love, Romance, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Lieutenant Vegeta Ouji of the West City Army finds himself in a world war on a planet he isn’t even from, but his pride demands that he join the fight anyway. After his time serving in the Freiza Force and eventually escaping, he realizes a normal life wouldn’t suit him, and in joining this world war, he is badly injured. When sent stateside to receive medical attention, he meets a blue haired nurse who happens to be the biggest bitch he’s ever met. Will she prove to be as unlikeable as the Lieutenant knows himself to be, or will they form an unlikely bond?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66





	1. Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaSheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSheWolf/gifts).



“Fuck.” 

“Don’t say fuck. That always means you don’t have a plan.”

“Sometimes it means I have one, but it may not be a good one.” 

“ _ Fuck _ !” The young man shouted as he sat in a trench next to his Lieutenant. “Fuck, this can’t be how it happens. I can’t die like this. My wife is pregnant. I can’t die.” 

“You’re not going to die. Don’t accept death before you even give yourself a chance to live.” The lieutenant barked at the young man. “Gregory, you aren’t going to die. Stop fucking crying.” 

They were hiding in a trench reminiscent of trench warfare from the war that took place hundreds of years prior. It was the year 3065, and a terrible world war had broken out. Men and women were being called to serve to defend their homes, and the people of West City scrambled to get enough together to serve. The military force was accepting anyone and everyone they could in order to keep ahead of the enemy. The war was the result of an incredibly dangerous element being stolen, which had recently been discovered, and was known to the public as Ceruleanium. The element had been discovered by a small town scientist in West City, and had been rumored to be a possible replacement for all fossil fuels. It was incredibly unstable, though, and in the wrong hands, could cause unspeakable destruction and sickness. 

The lieutenant wiped the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath. The uniforms they’d been supplied were totally black and worked in their favor for attacks made under the moon. He reached down and tightened the laces on his left boot while mentally working out what his platoon was to do next. Their captain had been shot in the head, and the brain matter had splattered all over the lieutenant’s face. To the rest of the platoon, it had been a permanently scarring experience, but to the lieutenant, it was almost  _ mild _ to witness. He’d been desensitized to war and murder long before he ever joined this military on the blue planet known as earth. 

“Lieutenant, we have to move soon. Galileo said the enemy line has advanced forward. They’re getting close to our trenches and we may need to retreat.” Gregory said, his voice shaking from adrenaline, or maybe fear. 

“We aren’t retreating. I’m engaging.” 

“What!? Lieutenant, you can’t be serious! Send someone else— we need to protect you because we need your tactical knowledge. We can’t afford to lose you now that the captain is dead!” Gregory pleaded. 

Vegeta looked over at the young man. “As your Lieutenant, I’m responsible for your lives. And you have a wife and child to return home to, Gregory. So you need to stay here and do what I ask of you. I’m not from this planet, and I can handle a hell of a lot more damage than you lot could.” The truth was that despite how it sounded, Vegeta wasn’t showing concern for others. It was the opposite. He didn’t want to be on the  _ losing  _ side of the war, and if he allowed all of his men to die, it would be that much more of a task to come out on top. He also knew there was one fact that outweighed the rest. He was merciless and wouldn’t hesitate to take a life while the men he led most certainly would. They hadn’t been raised to slaughter first and think second like he had, and he knew it. 

The man ran his fingers through his blonde hair and took a shaky breath. “Okay. Okay. Yeah, you’re right. Okay. What’s the plan?” 

* * *

“Line up, guys! We need to cover him. Where are my snipers? Every other man needs to be a damn good shot or a sniper, or both! Sanchez, get over there!” Gregory took charge and did as the stone cold lieutenant had asked. 

The men lined up, and took aim at the other side. They waited for Vegeta, and as he threw himself up and out of the trench, gunfire began to rain down from both sides. He ran faster than those electrobullets could travel, and he dodged them easily, also enabling his men to make a dent in the enemy’s defenses. In a matter of seconds, he was firing ki from his palms and destroying their camp. Unfortunately, it only took a matter of seconds for him to be distracted by the cry from one of his men for him to be hit. He fell to the ground and groaned as adrenaline flooded his system. Once the adrenaline took over, he was back on his feet and booking it back to their trench which he unceremoniously dove into. Gregory had been shot in the shoulder with a deadly type of electrobullet which was designed to explode once it made contact and sent a heavy shock to the body. He was bleeding and Vegeta noticed he’d been hit by five of the same bullets, and was also bleeding. “Medic!” Was all he managed to scream before collapsing. 

The medics on site patched them both up and they were made to rest a few days as the war raged on. Reports had come in that the enemy lines were retreating after taking heavy damage the night Vegeta had attacked, and the West City army sighed a breath of relief for the first time in several months. Damn near a year, and things were somehow getting progressively worse. Such was the way of war, though, and Vegeta was no stranger to it. He also knew it was only a matter of time before the enemy decided to take the fight elsewhere to ensure that they had the upper hand with a terrain they knew better. 

“Lieutenant, are you awake?” Gregory whispered to his left where the Lieutenant lay in a military issue cot only 6 feet away. 

Vegeta was facing away from him and was wide awake, but said nothing. He wasn’t the type for idle chat, and though he knew he had to be some degree of patient with his men, he wasn’t going to allow for any friendships or other attachments to be made. There was no place for friendship or attachments in war; they were only a means for more pain. 

Gregory sighed. “Even if you aren’t awake, I’m glad you’re out Lieutenant. I don’t know if I’d be able to do this without your guidance and your calmness. You’re never rendered useless from fear like I am, and it makes me want to be a better man. A stronger man. A man who can properly fight for his people and for the safety of his family. I’ll try my damndest to keep up with you, Lieutenant Ouji. I’m indebted to you. And now at least I can go home with some sort of proof that I was out here fighting.” The corporal chuckled as he observed his bandaged atm. 

_ Great. A sentimental fool.  _ Vegeta thought to himself. He couldn’t bring himself to scold the man though, because, after all, at least he  _ had _ something to fight for. Vegeta fought because it was all he knew and his pride made him want to win. 

* * *

It wasn’t long before Vegeta found himself injured badly enough that he had to be sent stateside to be fixed at home and evaluated before being either discharged or approved to go back. He hated every second of lying in that fucking bed. It was fluffier and the medical facility smelled better than the makeshift medical tent in the trenches. This one didn’t smell of blood and death, but rather disinfectants and the foul sense of  _ hope _ lingered in the air. He hated it. His eyes were closed until he heard small and swift footsteps heading his way. When he opened his eyes, a woman was standing over him and checking his IV and taking note of his blood pressure and oxygen intake. 

“Hi there, I’m nurse briefs and I’m assigned to care for you.” The woman said, not looking at him. She had blue eyes and peculiarly cerulean hair that stuck out from her scrub cap, and she wore scrubs that were white with strawberries scattered all over them. She finished jotting down her notes and finally turned her attention to him. “So, dumb question, but how is your pain?” 

He eyed her suspiciously before answering. “I feel none.” 

“Right, possible spinal fracture, a broken leg, four broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. I’m totally convinced.” She stood up abruptly. “Well, if that's all, I have other patients to check on. Have fun with all that pain you’re not feeling.” She stepped you walk away when she heard his frustrated and pain laced voice. 

“Wait.” 

She turned and looked at him nonchalantly. “Need something?” 

“I already can’t stand you. When am I to have surgery or whatever?” 

The nurse smirked as she tucked some flyaway strands behind her ear. “When the doctor gets to you. And there’s no need to dislike me. You said you weren’t in pain and I’m sure you know your body better than I do.” 

“You have a foul attitude for someone who is supposed to care for those who are injured.” 

“No, I just don’t bullshit. Now, rate your pain on a scale to ten.” 

“You know all my injuries. Why don’t you take a fucking guess? You told me your question was going to be stupid, so I gave you a stupid answer.” He spat. 

“You’re a real piece of work. Certified jackass. Why don’t you just wait here while I get the doctor… after I check on my other patients.” She walked off before the Lieutenant could get in another remark, and he was fuming. 

What a bitch. 


	2. Code Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue 💙

When the Lieutenant woke, his vision was blurry and the bright lights that he last remembered seeing were no longer shining into his eyes. His entire body felt like dead weight and he was completely disoriented as he struggled to sit up. 

“Woah woah woah! Are you nuts!? Lay down!” A stern female voice said to him. He felt soft hands on his shoulders gently pushing downward to keep him from trying to sit up. “Hey, Lieutenant? Can you hear me? Lieutenant Ouji.” The voice said, sounding sweeter and softer this time. 

“Where the fuck am I?” Vegeta managed to clumsily force the words from his lips. He felt like shit; he’d never been under anesthesia before, and trying to wake up from it was kicking his ass. 

The woman chuckled. “You’re at the hospital, remember? Your spine is fine, no fractures. But your ribs and left leg weren’t so lucky, and we had to fix those up. You’re gonna be in bed for a hot minute, but it shouldn’t be anything tendering you helpless. Your shoulder is also back in place.” 

He wasn’t even sure where the voice was coming from, but he found what it was saying to be comforting. He felt the pillow behind his head being fluffed up and his blanket being pulled over him. 

“It gets chilly in here and you might get cold, so keep the blanket where you can reach it without having to sit up, or call me with the nurse call button. I’ll always just be a press of a button away.” 

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and fell back asleep within a few seconds, leaving Bulma standing over him and shaking her head.  _ What a stubborn blockhead.  _ He had to be crazy to be trying to sit up and get out of bed right after having surgery, but she figured it probably was thanks to the disorientation caused by being under anesthesia. She gave the Lieutenant one final once over before walking away to tend to her next patient. 

It was the smell of blood that woke him up. In this sterile facility with the soft chatter from televisions and the smell of hospital food being in the air, the stench of blood was a jarring thing. His eyes flew open and snapped over in the direction of the smell. The man who lay in the bed next to him had a blood soaked bandage wrapped around his arm, and Vegeta knew immediately it was bad. He pressed the call button and in a few moments, the blue haired woman came running in. “Lieutenant, is everything okay? How’s your pain?” 

“That man is bleeding heavily through his bandage.” He pointed to his left and Bulma gasped when she saw blood dripping off of the bandages and onto the floor. Her face turned red with anger and her fists clenched shakily at her sides. Vegeta wasn’t sure, but it seemed like someone had fucked up. 

“CODE BLUE - EXCESSIVE BLEEDING! SOMEONE PAGE DOCTOR TAKUMA!” She yelled, hurrying to slap a large red button on the wall next to the man’s bed. Several other nurses rushed into the room and within a few minutes, the man was being hurried to an empty OR for an emergency surgery. 

It was about two hours later that Bulma returned to the hospital room, and she sighed heavily. Her hair was pressed against her forehead and neck from sweat and she looked exhausted. 

“Well?” Vegeta asked. 

“What?” She brushed her hair off of her face 

“Did he make it or is he dead?” 

“Oh, um, he’s alive. That’s all I can really tell you. He’ll be back in here in a while.” She walked over him and checked his IV and took note of his blood pressure. “He would definitely be dead if you hadn’t told me he was bleeding.” 

“The smell woke me up. It’s the first time I’ve actually smelled it since I’ve been here.” 

Bulma blinked. 

“What?” 

“How could you smell it from over there? Even I couldn’t smell it.” Bulma said, perplexed. 

“I’m not human and I have heightened senses. Lets leave it at that.” 

“Okay, uh, fine. I think we need a brain scan, so I’m gonna ask your doctor about that.” Bulma widened her eyes in concern. 

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, not showing any signs of being in pain. “You don’t believe me?” 

“Well, with all due respect, no. I think you have a head injury.” 

“My wounds will have been healed within half the time you said it would take to heal, and when you notice that, just remember I fucking told you so. Anyway, woman, go get me some food. I’m fucking starving.”

“Oh,  _ yes _ , your  _ Majesty _ , I live to serve you.” Bulma said sarcastically as she mockingly bowed to him. “Press the green button on the nurse call device and you’ll get your food. And my name isn’t ‘woman’, it’s Bulma. Nurse Briefs to you.” She put her hands on her hips. 

“I don’t give a shit what your name is, I give a shit about the fact that I don’t have food in front of me.” Vegeta spat. 

“My gods I have never hated a patient before but you are quickly being the one to break that accomplishment. You’re such a  _ dick _ !” Bulma hissed back. 

“Whatever. I’m going to sleep. You’re boring me.” Vegeta closed his eyes and slowed his breathing enough to convince the blue haired devil that he was asleep. She seemed satisfied and walked away grumbling something about  _ arrogant _ men always acting like assholes all the time. 

* * *

Vegeta woke again to the blue haired nurse taking note of his vitals. “Don’t you have anything better to do than fucking stare at me?” He spat. 

“I’m doing my job you idiot!” Bulma frowned fiercely at the moody Lieutenant. 

“I don’t need anyone to fucking  _ baby  _ me. I’m a grown man and my genetic makeup is 100% stronger than that of a puny human like  _ you. _ So, pull that oddly colored head of hair out of your ass, and go bother someone who  _ isn _ ’ _ t _ able to handle themselves.” The Lieutenant growled at her. 

Bulma started at him in disbelief and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. 

“Get awa—!” Vegeta grabbed his chest. He started feeling faint and Bulma rushed over to him. 

“Lieutenant, calm down! You can’t be putting stress on your body right now! You’re still in a fragile state a—!”

“Don’t fucking call me  _ fragile _ you bitch!” Vegeta roared angrily. 

Bulma Briefs had enough. She slapped him across the face and grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back down onto the bed. She’d surprised him, and he grunted in shock as his head smacked against his pillow. “LIE DOWN ON THE FUCKING BED AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” She screamed, slapping a hand over his mouth. “You have to calm down, or you’re going to stress your heart out more than it already is. Just shut the hell up! Blah blah you’re so strong. We get it. You’re better than us all, now just cooperate, for the love of  _ kami _ .”

The Lieutenant was speechless for the first time in his life. This  _ woman _ had the audacity to speak to him this way and put her  _ hand _ over his mouth to keep him from speaking!? He couldn’t believe the gall of this woman. He knew if he wanted to, he could send her flying through several walls with the flick of his wrist, and somehow, her temper had been  _ uncomfortable _ to witness. What was wrong with him? He observed the anger in her eyes as she glowered down at him. 

“Are you calm now? Can I remove my hand?” Bulma said venomously. 

Vegeta nodded curtly at her, and looked away as her hand pulled away from his mouth. “I do not like to be compared to things that are fragile. I’ve fought my whole damn life proving my strength and getting stronger.” 

Bulma sighed deeply. “I wasn’t calling you weak. I was simply telling you that if you exert yourself too much, your heart was going to have issues. Get  _ over _ yourself.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re so self absorbed and I genuinely can’t understand how  _ anyone _ can put up with it or be around you for more than a few minutes at a time.” 

The fact of the matter was that though Bulma wanted to wring his neck, the Lieutenant was an enigma. As a woman of above average intelligence, meeting someone whose anatomy was so much  _ sturdier _ than a human’s was absolutely mind blowing. It was obvious he wasn’t from Earth, but she wondered where he  _ was _ from. He had features that were seemingly chiseled from marble, and eyes that seemed to have seen much more than they’d ever wished to. 

“I’m hungry.” Vegeta grumbled. 

Nurse Briefs sighed again and shook her head. “Fine. What do you want? The cafeteria has spaghetti, hamburgers, and chicken.”

“I’ll have all of it.” Vegeta said seriously, earning an amused look from the nurse. 

“Alright big guy. I’ll be back with your food.” She walked away before he could say anything. It was a habit of hers that he was not fond of. He wasn’t used to someone leaving him without being dismissed first, and it was beginning to get on his nerves. Who did she think she was? She’d learn her place. 


	3. The Garden

Weeks had passed and Vegeta, as he’d told the nurse, had healed in half the time he’d been expected to. He sat up in bed and stretched before swinging his legs over to the side and standing up. In the time it had taken him to heal, the woman had become even more annoying than ever. 

“Get back in bed.” She seemed to materialize whenever he dared to get out of bed. 

“Fuck off. I told you I’m healed, I need to get back out to the fight.” Vegeta spat at her. 

Something happened this time he chose to sass back at her, though. She stalked up quickly until she was in his face. “Get. Back. In. Bed.  _ Now _ .” He could smell her, and it was a sweet scent he’d never smelled before. He was so lost in the scent that he hadn’t noticed her get more irritated to the point of shoving him back into the bed. She sighed frustratedly and ran her fingers through her hair. “Look, I get it. You’re healed. I’m not an idiot. But,” she grabbed the blanket and pulled it back up over him, “you are scheduled to be in this hospital bed for four mire weeks, and unfortunately for  _ both _ of us, it means you have to stay. I don’t make the regulations, or your ass would’ve been out of here a hell of a lot sooner.” 

Something inside him had been knocked loose. Or disrupted. Or broken. He didn’t know how to describe the sensation, but her force had touched something deep inside the inner mechanisms of his instincts. He didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t like it. His heart was beating faster and he wanted to touch her. He refrained. 

“Vegeta! Your heart rate, oh my gods!” She jotted down the numbers on the screen. “I shouldn’t have been so forceful, I’m sorry.” She looked at him in the eyes and that feeling inside him grew. 

Before he even knew what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

“What is it?” She dropped the clipboard onto the bed along with the pen she’d been using and put her hand over his. “Are you okay? Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nurse! Please help!” A man called from the other side of the room. It was a large room that held many beds with many patients who were there for recovery being that they’d run out of regular rooms. 

Bulma eyes snapped over to the source of the voice and all at once, Vegeta was snapped out of his trance. He shoved her wrist away and turned on his side to close his eyes. Bulma wanted to ask what was wrong, but the man called for her again. She reluctantly ran over to see to him. 

In no time, Vegeta had watched the blue haired nurse change the bandages on the man’s chest, and suddenly felt disgusted as he watched him joke and make her laugh. He watched the man wink at her as he made some stupid effort of flirting and observed Bulma blush. He didn’t like it.

“Nurse!” Vegeta said gruffly. 

She looked over at him before patting the other man on the chest and trotting back over to his bed. “Lieutenant, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, but I’m trying to rest and your blabbering with that beta male was making it difficult to sleep.” 

Bulma couldn’t fight the smirk that plastered itself across her lips. “Oh, is that right?” 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. “Care to enlighten me on what you think is so amusing?” 

She leaned closer to him, her lips still pulled back into a smirk. “You’re not very good at hiding jealousy, I’m afraid. I knew you liked me more than you were letting on! You’re always making me baby you instead of calling another nurse!” She crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest that Vegeta was only just noticing. 

“Those shoulders of yours must get terribly exhausted from having to carry around that big head of yours. You sure think highly of yourself.” Vegeta crossed his arms as well as he scowled up at her. 

Bulma chuckled and brushed her fingers across his cheek. “Whatever you have to tell yourself to feel better. My shift ends in 15 minutes, and I’m not due back until tomorrow night. Think you’ll be able to survive without me?” 

Vegeta groaned irritatedly and swatted her away, watching her snicker as she playfully retreated to the nurses’ station. She had to be completely insane to think he was the slightest bit interested in that curvy, soft, porcelain body of hers. His eyes widened at his own thoughts and he slapped his cheeks. “Get a fucking grip.” He grumbled to himself. 

* * *

He found himself anxious when she wasn’t around. He didn’t like the way he longed for her presence. He especially hated the way she invaded his dreams. He looked around for her, but realized her shift didn’t start for a few more hours, so he decided to try to sleep.

“Hey, Vegeta.” The blue haired nurse winked at him. “How are you feeling? Doin’ okay?” 

“Tch, I’m bored to death in this kamiforsaken place. I’d like to get sent back already.” The grumbled. 

All at once, Bulma climbed into his bed and was straddling him, and her eyes were glistening with naughty intent. “You want to leave me?” She made her pouty lips look even pouty-er as she pushed out her bottom lip at him. “Don’t you like it when I’m around?” She slid her palm up his abs and chest and then back down. 

Vegeta was at a loss for words as he stared at the woman on top of him. His hands reached for her hips but she swatted them away. 

“Vegeta?” She tilted her head at him. 

“Yes?” He answered. 

“Vegeeetaaaaaaa.” She said in a soft singsong voice. 

“What is it?” He whispered. 

“Vegeta.” 

His eyes flew open and he realized it’d been a dream. He turned to face the person calling his name, and saw her standing there, her hand gently touching his chest to try and wake him up. 

“You’re finally back. Took you long enough. You laze around so much I wondered if they’d fired you.” He grouched, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Bulma started laughing. 

“And just what is so fucking funny, nurse?” 

She pointed to his crotch. “Looks like you missed me quite a bit.” She wipes tears from her eyes as Vegeta quickly covered the sheet being tented by his erection. 

“What did you wake me up for, anyway?” He grouched. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing a job instead of bothering me?” 

Bulma finished laughing and patted his shoulder. “Well you’ve been cooped up in here so long I thought you might like to go see the garden. You can have some fresh air out there and get a change of scenery. I’ll have to accompany you, of course.” 

Vegeta’s heart sped up at the thought of being alone with her. “Yeah, fine. Whatever.” He stood up from the bed and Bulma started giggling again. 

He looked at her with wide eyes but noticed his hospital gown swished behind him, indicating it was untied. She saw his ass. He quickly grabbed the gown and pulled the two edges together. “Quit laughing and come tie this!” He snarled.

Bulma laughed the entire time she tied his gown closed. “Remind me to get you a regular gown now that you can walk to the bathroom.” She giggled a few more times. 

She held his arm as they walked to the garden, and as they passed the scarfaced man that had been flirting with her two days before, he smirked at him. But, to his misfortunate, scarface was as petty as he was. 

“Nurse!” The man coughed as they were about to leave the room. Bulma looked over at him and patted Vegeta’s arm. “I’ll be right back, Lieutenant.” 

The Lieutenant watched as the man chatted with Bulma, and she covered her mouth as she laughed. The man blew a kiss at Bulma, who just shook her head with a smile. She walked back over to Vegeta and took his arm again. They walked to the garden and once they were alone, Vegeta spoke. 

“So what was his problem?” 

“I can’t tell you, it violates HIPPA.” 

“Do you have an interest in him?” 

Bulma stopped walking and looked at Vegeta. “I’m sorry, what?” 

Vegeta suddenly pressed her up against a wall, trapping her between his arms. “You heard my question, Bulma.” 

She chuckled nervously. “No, I don’t.” Then her face showed amusement again. “Do you?” She raised an eyebrow at him as she smirked. 

Vegeta frowned. “Absolutely not. I’d never go for such a weakling. However.” He leaned closer to her. “I do like bitchy women.” 

She frowned and shoved him away. “Well keep looking for one, there aren’t any around here, jackass.” 


	4. Mine

It had become a habit for the two to visit the gardens, and Vegeta had become quite fond of spending time alone with the blue haired nurse. He’d never admit it, but it was something he looked forward to whenever she was working. One afternoon, though, Vegeta found himself incredibly annoyed by the scarfaced human. Onyx eyes watched as the man flirted with Bulma, and the longer it went on, the angrier Vegeta felt. When he’d had enough, he leapt out of bed and stalked over to the two. 

“Ugh, dude, can’t you see we’re busy? I’m about to ask this hottie out on a date! Soon as I get healed up, I’m gonna show her  _ just  _ what she’s been missing out on, if you catch my drift.” Yamcha winked. 

Vegeta took in a deep breath while winding his right hand over his left shoulder before swinging it back against the weaker man’s face in a devastating bitch slap that sent Yamcha flying off his bed and bouncing off of the floor. 

“Lieutenant!” Bulma yelled at him, eyes wide in horror. 

Vegeta looked over at her before rolling his eyes and walking off to the gardens. Bulma stayed behind to help Yamcha get back into bed and make sure his wounds weren’t disturbed from the sudden trauma inflicted by Vegeta hitting him. 

It wasn’t long before Bulma appeared in the gardens and saw Vegeta sitting on a bench by himself. He was leaned over with his elbows on his knees as he looked over at the plants and the fountain in the center of the garden. She quietly walked over to him and sat down next to him. 

“I am not sorry for slapping that fucking worm out of bed.” Vegeta said, finally breaking the silence between them. 

She glanced over in his direction. “Why did you?”

Vegeta wasn’t prepared for that question. She could’ve said anything else, and he would’ve been perfectly fine to answer, but of course, she had to complicate things and make everything more difficult than it needed to be. “He’s annoying.” 

“But he wasn’t talking to you, he was talking to me.  _ Me _ , Vegeta. So, let’s try that again. Why did you hit him?” She was looking at him now. 

Vegeta grimaced before making a decision. “Fuck it.” 

Bulma raised her eyebrows in surprise. “What do you me-!”

His lips smashed into hers. She didn’t reciprocate, but she didn’t fight him off, either. When he was satisfied, he pulled away. “I don’t enjoy watching that beta male speak to you that way and imply that he’s going to touch you.” He grabbed her chin to make her look at him. “You’re mine, Bulma.” 

She didn’t know what to say to that, so she just stood up and slapped his hands away. “Yours? I’m a  _ nurse _ . I help everyone that needs me, and I’m not here to fulfill some fantasy of yours or anyone else’s. And for the record, I’d never date such a dork anyway! I don’t belong to  _ anyone _ but my  _ job _ .” She huffed before spinning on her heel and angrily walking off. 

Vegeta sat wordlessly on the bench. No one had ever dared defy him, let alone  _ reject _ him. He felt the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk. 

* * *

Vegeta was in his bed three days later, when Bulma came over to check on him. Unlike every other time, he didn’t look up at her. Instead, he continued to sit with his eyes closed. 

“Any pain?” 

“None.” 

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes.” 

Bulma raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. “Okaaaayyy… is everything okay?” 

“Everything is fine.” 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Look, if you’re upset about the other day, it’s whatever. I don’t care.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “So quit being weird. Are we going to the garden?” 

“I’m going, yes.” Vegeta got up. “You may accompany me if you like.” He walked to the garden with Bulma walking behind him. The doors had barely closed when she was in his face. 

“What’s with you?” 

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to.” 

Bulma poked her index finger against his chest. “Yes, you do. Usually you're ogling me and now you won’t even look me in the eyes!” 

Vegeta finally looked at her, smirking. “What, you want me to stare?” 

Bulma blushed. “That’s not what I said!” 

Vegeta grabbed her by the front of her scrubs and pulled her lips to his. He hungrily conquered her mouth with his, and used his other hand to grab her hip and held her in place. His fingers went under the top of her scrubs so that they were brushing against the soft skin of her stomach. She unintentionally moaned into his mouth as he teased her skin with his fingertips. Finally, she came to her senses and pushed him away. 

He looked at her, hunger for her still flashing in his eyes. 

“Not here.” She surprised him. “You’re well enough to be discharged and to finish the rest of your recovery time… somewhere else. My apartment has a room you can stay in. F-for me to watch you.” She whispered. 

He smirked, eyes glittering with salacious intent at her. “Bulma, the things I'm going to do to you.” 

Bulma’s hands trembled as she took a shaky breath in and nodded to him. “Go get discharged and I’ll finish my shift.” 

* * *

It wasn’t long before Vegeta had been discharged and collected his belongings. As he went through them, he noticed a man walking his way. The man wore a uniform Vegeta recognized immediately. It was a corporal marching his way delivering orders. Orders that likely called him back to the fight. Though exhilarated by the idea of returning to war and doing what he’d been trained to do his entire life, he felt guilt in the pit of his stomach and his heart panged in disappointment. No, he was going to have his moment with the blue haired nurse. He needed her. And he would make sure that she’d still be pining for him while he was gone. She was  _ his _ , damnit. And that was that. 

Bulma was able to finish her shift without any mishaps and as she headed toward the locker room to change out of her scrubs, she saw him standing in his black uniform with his hands neatly tucked into his pockets. His boots were laced up perfectly and his uniform looked flawless despite having been stuffed in a hospital bag for weeks. She changed as quickly as she could and met him outside of the hospital doors. He smirked at her as he took in the way her jeans hugged her curves and the way her shirt stretched to death across her chest. “Let’s go.” She said breathlessly as she walked him to her car. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked as she looked over at him buckling his seatbelt. 

He smirked again before looking back at her. “Quite.” 

She blushed fiercely and started the car. “Let‘s get some burgers to go then.” 

He chuckled. “That’s not really what I meant, but a burger sounds good.” 

Her face was burning red now as she drove. Out of nowhere, she was nervous. Why the hell couldn't she calm down? It likely had to do with the fact that his presence was different. Instead of seeming somewhat vulnerable with his bare ass hanging out of a hospital gown, now he was dressed in a uniform that conveyed the presence of power. Of control. And Bulma Briefs found herself flustered the death over it.

Once they got the burgers, she quickly drove them home and showed him into her lush apartment. She made a decent salary as an RN, and was able to afford a nice apartment that somewhat suited her lifestyle from when she’d lived with her parents. It was a minimalistic apartment with chic marble flooring and marble countertops in the kitchen. The furniture was plush and comfortable, and there was a well decorated hallway that lead to the bathroom and two bedrooms, which were also both stylish and tastefully decorated. 

Vegeta quickly took his boots off, not wanting to scuff the fancy flooring. This amused Bulma enough to let out a relaxed laugh. “It’s an anti scuff flooring. It has a special coating on it. Don’t worry.”

Vegeta smiled as he walked over to her. She leaned up against the countertop. Her elbows were resting on the counter and her ass was slightly pushed out behind her. He purposely leaned against her as he reached around her to grab his own burger, and Bulma struggled to contain the sigh of contentment that threatened to escape her lips at the warmth of his body pressing against her. “Shall we eat?” He whispered. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She spun around and glared at him. “Why are you doing this!?” She barked. 

This caught him completely off guard. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What do you mean?” 

“Teasing me!” She yelled again. “You’ve acted like I am nothing but a bother since I started caring for you, and now suddenly you see a man flirting with me and you want to place some claim on me?” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t understand. As I’m sure you’re aware, I’m not from this planet. Courtship methods are different where I’m from. You’re a bitch with a horrible temper. In my culture, that’s exactly what one looks for in a partner.” 

Bulma blinked at him. That weirdly made sense. 

“However, if I’ve misread your intentions, I’d be happy to excuse myself.” 

“No, no.” She whispered, walking closer to him. “Stay.” She whispered again, softer this time. 

He nodded. “I will stay tonight.” In a split second, his mouth was on hers. 


	5. Bittersweet Departure

Bulma had dragged him by the wrists to her bedroom. The moment they entered the room, her mouth was slammed onto his. She moaned with satisfaction as her fingers snaked their way into his hair and gave it a hard tug, earning a primal rumble to escape his lips. 

He reached up and pulled his shirt off and didn’t hide the smirk that crept onto his face as her eyes widened in awe at his physique. She’d only ever seen his bare ass, but hadn’t been the one to see his chest uncovered. 

“Like what you see?” He quipped. 

Instead of answering, she just pressed her lips to his shoulder, and slowly started to trail kisses downward. Once she reached his abdomen, she traced the defined lines of his abs with her tongue, before continuing down to unbutton his pants with her fingers, and unzip them with her teeth. She pulled his pants down and stuck her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down painfully slow. 

“Fuck, Bulma.” He gasped as he felt her grab his erection and slide it into her mouth slowly. He felt her tongue trying to wrap itself around him, and each time it flicked to either side, he gasped again. She moaned loudly onto him, sending delicious vibrations all through him. She started pumping with her hand and bobbing her head to and fro while Vegeta reached over and patted the wall hoping to find a light switch so he could watch what he felt. Once he did, he saw her blue hair softly swishing with the movement of her head, and her dainty hand wrapped around him. He let her continue for a bit longer before he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head away from him. “Not so fast.” 

She licked her lips as her eyes stared into his. “Bring it on, Badman.” 

“Take those clothes off, Bulma.” He said, proceeding to remove his boots, socks, and his already half removed pants and boxers. 

She complied, and when she dropped her panties to the ground, which she’d saved for last, he was on her. He grabbed the back of her thighs so she had to wrap her arms and legs around him so as not to fall. He started kissing her again and moaned at his taste in her mouth, before tossing her on her bed and climbing over to her. He spread her knees and grazed the skin of her thighs with his lips and teeth before dragging his tongue to her center. “I bet you taste sweet, Bulma.” He said. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Partake and find out.” She said breathlessly, staring at him. 

He pressed his lips against the ones between her legs and plunged his tongue into her as deeply as he could manage. His thumb slid over her clit and started doing slow circles around it, sometimes speeding up, slowing down, increasing, and decreasing in pressure. She squirmed in front of him, gripping the sheets as hard as she could to try and ground herself, but failing miserably. She moaned and gasped as his thumb cruelly stopped its motion and his tongue slowed down to a stop. He sat back up and licked his lips. “I'm sick and tired of you having an attitude with me and being unable to put you in your place.” Vegeta said. 

Bulma’s body quivered as she watched him slowly position himself in front of her before looking her in the eyes. “And I won’t have you giving your affections or attention to someone like that moron at the hospital.” He said sternly, not yet sliding into her. 

“Okay.” Bulma struggled to speak. 

“Okay,  _ what _ , Bulma?” His voice had a dangerous edge to it now. 

“Okay, I won’t pay Yamcha attention in that way.” Her lips were quivering in anticipation, and she squealed when she felt his tip teasing her. 

“You’ll only spread your legs for me.” Vegeta commanded. 

“Yes, Vegeta.” She agreed. 

He pressed into her a little bit. “You’ll only be in this state for me.” He commanded again. 

“Yes, Vegeta.” She agreed, louder this time. 

He gripped her hips with his strong hands. “And you are mine, Bulma.” 

“Yes, Lieutenant!” She yelled. She was rewarded with him slamming his full length into her. She felt him fill her and how her body clenched around him. 

“ _ Fuck. _ You are so tight.” He gasped, starting to find a rhythm. He rocked their bodies at a steady pace, and watched her face change, completely mesmerized by the sweat beading in her forehead and the way her mouth moved as she bit and puckered her lips. Her eyes squeezed shut every once in a while, and her cheeks were flushed pink. Her dainty hands flew up and gripped his biceps as hard as they could, her nails digging into his skin. He groaned at the sensation and started to speed up a little, feeling himself somehow getting harder and harder as she clawed his flesh. 

She gasped and moaned shamelessly loud, and Vegeta was spurred on by it all. He quickly flipped them over so that she was riding him, and he grabbed her hips and helped her go faster. Her voluptuous breasts bounced up and down with a deliciously lewd motion and her mouth opened to let out a cry of pleasure, spit strung down from her teeth to her tongue. She leaned over and gripped his shoulders before starting to roll her hips on him, earning an exaggerated moan from him. He grabbed her ass, squeezing and slapping it as she moved, and she moaned each time the smacks rang out in the room. 

It wasn’t long before Vegeta had her bent over the mattress and was slamming into her from behind in a vicious rhythm that had her gasping for air with each thrust. His hands slip up her stomach, grabbing her breasts and giving them both attention, teasing her nipples with his index fingers. He felt himself getting close. 

“Bulma, I’m going to keep going until you cum.” He said in a velvety smooth voice. To his surprise, that was all it took to send her over the edge, and she was screaming his name. He followed suit, being driven to climax by her scream of pleasure. 

Not long after, the lights were off, and they were giving in to the post-sex bliss. They were lying together in her bed now, their naked bodies covered only by the sheets. She rolled on her side, pressing her palm to his chest and sighing contentedly. 

He said nothing, but wrapped his arm around her. He really didn’t want to leave tonight, but orders were orders. He considered going AWOL, but he knew he wouldn’t be hard to find if he stayed with the woman. He eventually convinced himself that leaving was best for now. He didn’t want her to become too emotionally attached anyway, considering he could die in war. The problem, though, was that he had become attached. He didn’t just want her for the way she writhed beneath him. He wanted her for her conversation, though he usually didn’t contribute much. He wanted her for the way she’d gently touch his arm to check his vitals despite him being a complete dick to her. He wanted her intelligent mind. He wanted  _ all _ of her. 

And so, he would have her. He’d leave without a word tonight, and when he returned, he’d beg her forgiveness and confess the way he felt. It was the only way he could avoid hearing her voice straining with disappointment, or watch her try to blink away frustrated tears that would form in her eyes. He could be wrong, she could be completely indifferent that he was leaving, but either way, he’d make things right. 

She’d fallen asleep while he lost himself in thought. When he was sure she was deep asleep, Vegeta got out of bed and got dressed. Before he left, he kissed her in the forehead and whispered, “I’ll return for you, my queen.” 


End file.
